[Technical Field]
The present invention relates to an information code such as two-dimensional codes, a production method for producing the information code, an information code reader that reads the information code, and a system that uses the information code.
[Background Art]
Recently, as means for identifying persons, data media, such as driver's licenses or Basic Resident Registration cards, are widely used. Since these data media accompany photographs of the respective holders, it is easy to check each data medium against the person who holds it to confirm whether the data medium is of the person in question. Further, the data media, which are issued by public agencies, such as a police department or a municipal government, have high reliability.